This invention relates to golf putters, and in particular to a golf putter which may be used as a novelty or a training aid and which has an article contained within the putting head which constitutes the putting surface.
In the game of golf, over the years many different golf clubs have been developed to aid in practice of the game or complement a player's skill by helping him assess the various factors which affect play of the game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,341 discloses an impact member which may be added to a golf club head in order to accentuate the errant path taken by the golf ball when improperly struck by the golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,596 discloses a golf club head with a transparent insert to permit the golfer to observe the ground and the turf directly beneath the golf club.
Various shapes have been suggested for golf putters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 213,120 discloses a golf putter having an integral putting element shaped somewhat in the form of a bottle. The bottle is flattened on one side, the flattened side constituting the putting surface.